El lado oculto del sol
by Pansy Lincourt
Summary: crees en vampiros? y en el amor? que tal en ambos juntos?...
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio:

**Prefacio:**

**No se exactamente que es lo que me impulsaba a ir a aquel lugar, no tenia nada de especial pero disfrutaba sentarme en aquel solitario árbol y mirar por la ventana, los humanos me intrigaban, y ella aun más porque, si bien cuando estaba con amigos la veía sonreír, cuando estos se iban ella siempre lloraba; era todo un misterio para mi.**

**Me dolía verla triste, no sabia su nombre pero sentía que la conocía de siempre, tal vez ella me recordaba a alguien de mi pasado, no lo se, no puedo recordar mucho de mi vida.**

**Solo se que esa noche era diferente, una mujer había entrado en la habitación, llorando de alegría…. Abrazó a quien yo siempre observaba, al fin parecía realmente feliz, no oí lo que sucedió pero al alzar nuevamente la vista el cuarto volvía a estar invadido por el llanto y la angustia, la mujer se fue y observe a la joven recostarse en la cama, embargada de tristeza , o eso era lo que parecía, no estoy muy seguro de lo que es sentir tristeza, ya no sufro de esas fallas humanas.**

**No pensé que esa escena fuera a cambiar mi existencia, que yo tomaría aquella decisión, que volvería a sentirme humano.**

**Baje del árbol y me dispuse a actuar… aunque sin imaginar cuales serian los resultados...**

Axel

--

Les explico, Axel es un vampiro y la decisión que acaba de tomar es lo que le da sentido a la historia..

Ya verán…

Espero les guste

Si quieren, va mas adelantada en mi blog

Busquen en algun buscador XD el titulo de la historia y les sale mi blog

Besos!


	2. Un encuentro inusual

Como se darán cuenta, no es se crepúsculo, sucede que lo escribí antes de conocer crepúsculo pero nunca lo termine, ahora q leí twilight, me dio ganas de subirlo por que me gustan las cosas de vampiros y supongo que a ustedes también…

**Como se darán cuenta, no es se crepúsculo, sucede que lo escribí antes de conocer crepúsculo pero nunca lo termine, ahora q leí twilight, me dio ganas de subirlo por que me gustan las cosas de vampiros y supongo que a ustedes también…**

**Espero que les guste, creo que es bastante original**

_**--**_

_**Capitulo1 : Un encuentro inusual**_

_**-**_**Deja de meterte en mi vida! Porque apareces ahora que las cosas están mejorando y pretendes alejarme de todo? No es suficiente el haberme abandonado? Acaso quieres volver a arruinar mi vida?**

**- Esa es manera de agradecerme que me preocupe por ti?- dijo la señora enfadada.**

**-desde cuando te preocupas por mi? Hace 16 años que no sabía si estabas viva, y ahora apareces esperando que vaya a trabajar contigo a otra ciudad? No entiendes que tengo mis propias metas? Que lo que yo quiero es estudiar, no quiero un futuro como el que puedes ofrecerme tú ahora.**

**-Si no quieres ver a tu madre esta bien, no volverás a saber nunca de mí.- y con esto la mujer se retiro de la habitación.**

**No puedo creerlo, estaba desesperada, toda mi vida había soñado con conocer a mi madre, no imagine que seria una persona así.**

**Acababa de sacrificar la única oportunidad de estar con mi verdadera familia, pero si esto requería que yo abandonara todo….amigos, escuela, mis metas.. No me pareció justo.**

**Pero, a pesar de todo, ahora volvía a estar sola, mas sola que nunca, ya que la esperanza de vivir con una familia que me quiera y me aliente; se había derrumbado.**

**Me miré en el espejo, no podía disimular mis lágrimas así que decidí recostarme y tratar de olvidar.. No creí que mi vida podría dar un giro tan grande; conocer por fin a mi madre y odiarla con toda mi alma…**

**Me sentía fatal, solo quería descansar, no pensar en nada… **

**El sueño me fue invadiendo, estaba a punto de vencerme cuando note un ligero movimiento en las cortinas; las ventanas se habían abierto por lo que me acerqué a cerrarlas y al voltear lo vi…**

**Sus hermosos cabellos yacían desparramados sobre mi almohada.**

**-hola, como te llamas?-. Pregunto el joven.**

**-soy Zoe, y tu?**

**- por que no te sorprendes de verme, no te da acaso miedo que un extraño haya entrado por tu ventana casi a media noche?- agregó curioso.**

**-ya nada me sorprende, nada me importa en realidad.**

**-pues entonces llegué en el momento adecuado, vengo a acabar con tus sufrimientos-. Esbozó una sonrisa en la que pude ver sus afilados dientes, debía ser un sueño por lo que permanecí indiferente.**

**-así que eres un vampiro? acaso vienes a matarme?**

**-exactamente, así ya no sufrirás más, llevo días observándote y no puedo evitar sentirme intrigado con tu tristeza.**

**Yo empezaba a dudar, tal vez no era un sueño….-No quiero morir-. Le dije; y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro.**

**-por que no quieres? pensé que deseabas dejar de sufrir.**

**- si muero haré infeliz a otros, no quiero que la gente sufra como yo.**

**-buena respuesta, pero bastante extraña… por cierto, mi nombre es Axel.**

**En el instante en que parpadeé lo tuve delante de mí, solo a unos centímetros de distancia, pude apreciar mejor sus rasgos.**

**Su piel era casi blanca, su cabello negro como la noche, al igual que sus ojos, los cuales eran tan intensos que parecían brillar por si mismos, como si fueran soles, pero negros.**

**El cabello lo tenía suelto, le llegaba casi hasta los hombros y lo usaba peinado hacia un costado. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro con un abrigo del mismo color. Sus manos eran tan pálidas como su rostro y su aliento, frió como la nieve.**

**-Te has quedado muda, sucede algo?-pregunto al notar que yo lo estaba observando detenidamente.**

**-lo siento, dime… ¿Por que me observabas?**

**- en realidad no lo se, Siempre pasaba por este lugar y veía la habitación vacía, un dia vi luz y al asomarme estabas desempacando, instintivamente te observé y me llamaste la atención, no se describirte de que forma pero desde entonces paso todas las noches observándote.**

**-De donde vienes?- le pregunte curiosa, por algún motivo a pesar de la extraña situación me sentía cómoda hablando con él.**

**-de muchos lugares… si no me equivoco yo nací en Barcelona, España, y allí morí, luego cuando mi existencia se convirtió en lo que es actualmente viajé por todo el mundo…. Antes de mudarme aquí a Venezuela yo solía estar en un pequeño pueblo italiano. Es muy interesante ver como los estados van avanzando conforme pasan los siglos.**

**-entonces.. Que edad tienes?-. No parecía muy mayor pero al hablar de siglos admito que me sorprendí.**

**-18.- dijo sonriendo nuevamente- si quieres saber mi edad real deberás calcularla, perdí la cuenta. ****Yo morí a los 18 años.. En 1651.**

**No podía creer que lo dijera con tanta naturalidad.**

**-entonces….-me tomó de la mano mientras hablaba.- Zoe…. Estas segura que no quieres morir?**

**- completamente segura, creo que si duermo un poco me sentiré mejor.**

**-puedo quedarme contigo mientras duermes?**

**Me sonroje al oír esta pregunta, no le conocía y me estaba ofreciendo quedarse en mi habitación.**

**-prefiero que no… me parece…. Algo incoherente.**

**-te entiendo, esta bien.- me contestó tranquilo, yo temía que se enojara pero no lo hizo.- entonces, quieres venir a dar un paseo conmigo?**

**-de acuerdo.- dije sin pensar en lo que hacia; me tomo en sus brazos y cuando lo note estábamos saltando desde la ventana de mi habitación del 5º piso. Pero por alguna razón yo confiaba en el, sabia que no me haría daño.**


End file.
